A Little Too Not Over You
by L.loph.Chocolate
Summary: “Katakan padaku Mell, kenapa kau sangat sulit dilupakan?” my first songfic. Another and another MattxMello fanfiction. WARNING: Trjdi ktdksinmbungn antra summary, lagu dan fanfic. Hrp mklm krn authornya jg gk prnh nymbung. Hehehe .


Hay..hay..

Ketemu lage ama saia Hinano si author gaje di pik yang gaje pula.

Kali ini saia membikin (??) songfic.

Ini songfic pertama saia lho, jadi harap maklum yah kalo antara cerita ama lagu agak gak nyambung karena otak saia juga gak pernah nyambung. Wkwkwkwkwkw XD

Tapi (jujur) antara semua pik saia, saia paling suka ama pik ini. Khu..khu..khu

Saia harap readers & reviewers juga suka.

Ok dech..

Enjoy this…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer**: Deathnote milik mbah Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Mello milik Matt. Light milik Misa. Dan L milik saia. Khu..khu..khu.. *dirajam LL FG*

**Summary**: "Katakan padaku Mell, kenapa kau sangat sulit dilupakan?" my first songfic. Another and another MattxMello fanfiction. (WARNING: Terjadi ketidaksinambungan antara summary, lagu dan fanfic. Harap maklum karena authornya juga gak pernah nyambung. Hehehe). Just Read&Review.

**Pair**: (lage-lage) MattxMello

**Rated**: Te..Te..saia cuma bisa bikin Te..Te..Telo Goreng..Telo Goreng..sapa yang mau? *asongan mode on*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell me why, you're so hard to forget

Don't remind me, I'm not over it

Tell me why. I can't seem to face the truth

I'm just a little too not over you

~xox~

"AARRRGGGHHHH….!!!" Aku melempar PSP-ku dengan sekuat tenaga. Hampir saja laptop di depanku hancur dibuatnya. Sebaliknya, PSP-ku hancur berkeping-keping setelah membentur tembok. Aku menjambak rambut merahku. Sengaja kulakukan untuk mengurangi sakit kepala yang menderaku.

"Kenapa aku selalu teringat hal itu?" rintihku. Jemariku semakin kuat menarik rambutku. Yah..aku memang selalu teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Dimana pertengkaran terhebatku dengan Mello terjadi.

[**flashback**: on]

"Matt, mana data tentang Kira yang kuminta dua hari lalu!" Mello masuk ke rumah tanpa mengucapkan 'aku pulang' (tentu saja). Malas-malasan aku bangkit dari posisi rebahanku. Jujur, saat ini aku sedang lelah sekali. Bagaimana tidak, seharian aku bekerja keras menghack suatu perusahaan besar di LA yang terkenal mempunyai pengamanan tingkat dunia. Hacker profesional-pun akan sulit membobolnya. Tapi aku bisa.

"Sebentar, aku lihat dulu." Lalu aku membuka laptop dan mulai mencari data yang diminta Mello. Tunggu sebentar, dimana aku menyimpan file itu? Kenapa aku tak bisa menemukannya? Aku yakin sekali telah menyimpannya di folder Kira. Tapi kenapa folder itu kini kosong? Sedikit panik, aku mulai mencari lagi dari awal.

"Lama sekali kau mencari! Mana data yang kuminta?" nada Mello mulai meninggi. Aku tak menjawab. Mungkin wajah panikku tertangkap olehnya. Detik kemudian dia menyambar laptop yang ada di depanku.

"Minggir kau!" dan Mello mulai mencari. Aku mematung. "MANA DATA ITU??" suara Mello menggelegar.

"A..aku yakin telah menyimpannya di folder Kira."

"TAPI MANA SEKARANG?? FOLDER ITU KOSONG SEKARANG!!" sekuat tenaga aku menahan emosiku agar tak terpancing bentakan Mello.

"Mungkin aku tak senga…"

"BODOHH..!! SEKUAT TENAGA AKU MENCARI INFORMASI TENTANG KIRA. DAN KAU DENGAN MUDAH MEMBUANGNYA! KAU BODOH MATT..!!"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Ada sesuatu yang menggelegak di dadaku. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin kukeluarkan.

"YAH…!!! AKU MEMANG BODOH. LALU APA MASALAHMU? DATA ITU BISA AKU CARI KEMBALI. DAN ITU BUKAN MASALAH YANG BESAR KAN?" Entah kenapa aku sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosiku lagi. Darahku sudah mendidih dan sudah mencapai puncak ubun-ubun. Terkadang aku heran, tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa aku sedang sangat lelah.

"Che..! bahkan Near saja bisa bekerja lebih baik dari kau." Nada bicara Mello memang tidak sekasar sebelumnya, namun seringai yang mengejek itu yang membuatku mengatakan sesuatu yang di luar akal sehatku.

"KALAU BEGITU, PERGI SAJA KAU KE TEMPAT SI RAMBUT PUTIH WAJAH ES ITU..!!" Mello sedikit tercengang dengan bentakanku. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, Mello balik badan dan keluar apartemen. Aku berlari ke arah pintu dan membanting daun pintunya. Lalu aku bersandar di pintu dan merosot terduduk. Sedetik kemudian, baru aku menyadari apa yang aku lakukan. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku membuka pintu dan dan mengejar Mello. Tapi terlambat, Mello sudah menghilang.

[**flashback**: off]

~xox~

It never crossed my mind at all

That's what I tell my self

What we had has come and gone

You're better off with someone else

It's for the best, I know it is

But I see you

Sometime I try to hide

What I feel inside

~xox~

"AARRGGGHHHH….!!!" Untuk kesekian kali aku berteriak frustasi. Aku merogoh ke kantung celanaku.

"SHIT..!" aku tak menemukan kotak rokokku di sana. Ya, aku memang perokok berat. Apalagi semenjak insiden minggu lalu. Kebiasaanku ini tambah parah.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar membeli rokok di pusat kota sekalian menjernihkan pikiranku yang mulai keruh.

Aku menyambar jaket vest-ku dan memakai google untuk menutupi lingkar mataku yang mulai menghitam. Akhir-akhir aku memang susah tidur. Dan menyebabkan aku menjadi lebih mirip dengan L-sama.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah melaju di jalan raya di pusat kota dengan kecepatan medium. Rokok sudah di tanganku. Aku sedang tak ingin melaju kencang. Aku hanya ingin menikmati apa yang aku lihat. _Flow like the air_. Aku memandang motor-motor yang sedang melaju, orang-orang yang sedang berjalan kaki atau sekedar berbincang-bincang di pinggir jalan. Sampai mataku tertumbuk pada suatu pemandangan yang menyesakkanku

Dari beningnya kaca jendela sebuah kafe, aku melihat Mello sedang menyesap minumannya bersama…Near.

~xox~

And I turn around

You're with him now

I just can't figure it out

~xox~

Aku langsung membanting setir balik arah menuju apartemenku. Kecepatan melajuku berubah drastis. Jarum spedometer bergerak naik, naik dan naik hingga jarum itu bergetar. Aku tak peduli dengan suara klakson yang meraung-raung dari pengendara lain. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya segera sampai di apartemenku.

BRAKKK…!!!

Aku menutup pintu tanpa perasaan. Aku tak peduli sehancur apa pintu itu sekarang. Saat ini hatiku lebih hancur.

"ARRGGGHHHH….!!" Lagi-lagi aku berteriak. Kali ini tak hanya teriakan, tapi juga vas bunga, yang berada dalam jangkauanku, ikut menjadi korban. Tak hanya itu, bahkan asbak, gelas dan piring yang berada dalam jangkauanku, bernasib sama dengan sang vas bunga.

Kini bisa dilihat seperti apa apartemenku. Pecahan kaca dan beling berserakan di mana-mana, puntung-puntung rokok bertebaran, berkas-berkas tugas dari L-sama dan klienku berantakan di meja dan lantai. Tapi aku tak peduli. Saat ini, mati lebih baik bagiku.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa, tanpa melepas jaket, sepatu dan googleku. Aku mulai menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

'Paling tidak, ini sedikit menenangkanku.' batinku. Sedetik kemudian, laptop di hadapanku menyala berkedip-kedip. Tanda bahwa aku mendapat e-mail. Tapi aku malas membukanya. Entah sudah berapa ratus e-mail yang kubiarkan membusuk di laptopku semenjak insiden itu. Kubiarkan laptop itu berkedip berkali-kali hingga berhenti sendiri.

"Hufth..!" aku membuang puntung rokokku ke sembarang tempat dan mulai meringkuk di sofa.

~xox~

Maybe I regret, everything I said

No way to take it all back

Now I'm on my own, how I let you go

I'll never understand

~xox~

Bbrrssshhh…!!!

Ku dengar suara hujan turun mengguyur bumi. Aku bangkit menuju jendela. Menatap langit yang begitu kelam. Sekelam hatiku. Aku beranjak ke luar apartemen. Mungkin apabila jarum-jarum air itu menghantam kepalaku, aku bisa melupakan Mello. Lalu aku berjalan ke arah taman yang mulai sepi.

Di taman, kulihat beberapa orang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ada yang menutupi kepalanya dengan koran atau tas kerjanya. Semua orang tergesa-gesa mencari tempat berlindung. Aku duduk di kursi taman sambil memperhatikan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak memperhatikan aku. Mungkin karena sedang tergesa-gesa sehingga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Seperti Mello yang tak pernah menghargai keberadaanku. Kesetiaanku.

Aku menengadahkan mukaku ke atas. Menatap langit kelabu. Menikmati tiap hujaman air hujan di wajahku. Kupikir, ini cara efektif mendinginkan kepala.

~xox~

Tell me why, you're so hard to forget

Don't remind me, I'm not over it

Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth

I'm just a little too not over you

~xox~

Cukup lama aku berada di taman. Tak terasa dua jam telah berlalu dan air hujan yang deras telah berubah menjadi rintik-rintik gerimis. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman itu. Sedikit menggigil aku berjalan menuju apartemenku karena pakaianku menampung air hujan cukup banyak.

Kali ini sang pintu dapat bernapas lega karena aku tak membantingnya. Aku memutar anak kunci dan masuk ke apartemenku lalu melepas sepatuku yang basah kuyup.

Tunggu dulu! Ada yang berbeda dengan apartemenku. Dimana pecahan beling itu? Dimana tebaran puntung-puntung rokok? Dan berkas-berkasku…sudah tertata rapi di sebelah laptopku. Pasti ada seseorang yang masuk. Dan orang yang membawa kunci apartemen selain aku adalah….

Bergegas aku membuka pintu kamar. Aku terhenyak. Kudapati pemuda berambut blonde sebahu dengan bekas luka di wajah bagian kiri mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Pemuda yang sangat kukenali. Pemuda yang sangat kucintai.

"Mel….." aku tercekat.

"Wow..lama kutinggal, apartemen kita sudah seperti kapal pecah." Mello memotong.

"Kenap…"

"Aku tau, kau tak kan bisa hidup tanpaku." Lagi-lagi Mello memotong kalimatku. Kurasakan mataku sedikit merebak. Untung google ini belum kulepas.

Mello berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arahku. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar. Ia sampai di hadapanku. Lalu membelai pipiku lembut, menyibakkan rambutku yang masih basah dan melepas google-ku perlahan. Tak ayal air mataku ikut jatuh dengan terlepasnya google ini.

Mello menghapus air mataku perlahan. "Kau benar-benar bodoh Matt." Lalu Mello meraih wajahku dan mengecup bibirku lembut. "Maafkan aku Matt. Telah membuatmu marah."

Seketika aku merengkuh tubuh ramping itu. Memeluknya erat. Aku membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya. "Jangan pergi! Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Mello. Kumohon!" aku masih memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Mello diam. Detik-detik berlalu. Tiba-tiba, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Mello melepas pelukanku dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Mello..!! Jangan pergi..!" seruku seraya meraih pinggang Mello dari belakang saat Mello meraih gagang pintu. "Jangan pergi..!" rintihku.

Mello menoleh dan berseru, "Bodoh.! Aku hanya ingin menutup pintu kamar. Dasar bodoh!"

Hatiku mencelos. Lega sekali rasanya. Seperti beban berat yang tiba-tiba terangkat. Aku tersenyum kepada Mello yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku.

"Thank's." ucapku lega. Aku mencium pipi Mello lalu turun ke leher dan tengkuk Mello. Setelah itu, aku membenamkan wajahku di leher Mello. Nyaman sekali rasanya. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." bisikku.

Lagi-lagi Mello melepas pelukanku. Kali ini Mello membalikkan badannya, kembali mengecupku. "Never." Ucapnya lirh namun mengandung ketegasan disana. Lalu ia kembali menciumku. Aku mendekap Mello dan membimbingnya menuju tempat tidur.

"Temani aku tidur. Sudah seminggu aku tidak tidur." Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membaringkan Mello ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat. Mello tersenyum. Lalu tangannya mulai mengelus kepalaku perlahan. Tak lama kemudian, akupun terbuai mimpi indah tanpa melepaskan pelukanku di pinggang Mello.

"Selamat tidur Mail…" bisik Mello perlahan.

~xox~

Tell me why, you're so hard to forget

Don't remind me, I'm not over it

Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth

And I really don't know what to do

I'm just a little too not over you

Not over you….

(David Archuleta – A Little To Not Over You)

~xox~

**FIN**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waduh..waduh..waduh…*panik mode on*

Saia sudah bikin pik lagi.

Padahal yang I Don't Care U'r Prince or Princess aja blom kelar.

Padahal plot udah di otak, ending jg udah ada.

TAPI KENAPA SAIA MALEZ NULISNYA…??? *teriakan gak jelas dari author yang frustasi* Pletakk.. *disambit batako karena treak-treak*

Tolong kasih saia wejangan, nasehat, kritik saran ato apapun itu namanya..! tolong saia..tolong saiaaaaaaaa…!!! *lebay ala spongebob mode on*

Ok para readers and reviewer..*lebay mode off*

Untuk pik ini, jangan lupa di ripyu juga yach..

Supaya pik saia selanjutnya bisa lebih baek lage..

Sankyuuuu…

\(^0^)/


End file.
